


The Doctor Gets Marked

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Yasmin and The Doctor play the game Never Have I Ever which leads to something more. This is a very short story. I wrote this one a while back for Tumblr. Just so you guys know, I plan on sometime writing a more smutty fanfic.





	The Doctor Gets Marked

Ryan and Graham are not traveling with the doctor for a few days because they are spending some quality time with just each other. Their bond has been getting stronger every day and they needed a break from time travel.

Meanwhile, Yaz and the doctor have been spending some time with each other in the Tardis, by talking and playing games. They decide to start playing never have I ever while sitting on the doctor’s purple sofa that is located in the bedroom of the Tardis. Yaz starts things off. “Never have I ever had a sexy dream about you.” Yaz reaches for the bottle of wine and takes a sip. The doctor raises her eyebrows, “Oh I’d love to hear about this dream later on.” Yaz starts to blush before replying, “Hm, well maybe.” The doctor is up now, “Never have I ever tried to smell your hair while we hugged.” The doctor takes a sip of wine from the bottle as Yaz lets out a small laugh. “I hope it always smelled good.” The doctor blushes a bit, “Of course it did.”

Yaz knows she’s up but feels a bit nervous and the doctor can tell. “Come on Yaz, it’s just me, you can say whatever you want.” Yaz gulps and goes for it, “Never have I ever wanted to give you a hickey.” Yaz grabs the wine bottle as her hand shakes, she takes a sip and some spills on her shirt. The doctor gets up and grabs a rag, wiping her shirt off, just above her breasts. “Doctor can we, can we?” The doctor grins, “You want to stop the game?” Yaz looks and replies, “Is that okay?” The doctor moves closer to Yaz, “Of course it is.” The doctor leans in super close to Yaz and soon they begin to gently kiss each other on the lips. Yaz breaks the kiss, “Doctor can I give you..um..” The doctor looks shocked and blurts out, “You want to give me an orgasm?” Yaz’s mouth drops open, “I was going to say a hickey.” The doctor blushes, “Oh Yaz please forget that I said that, please just forget that.” Yaz giggles, “It’s okay and maybe later I will.” Yaz instructs the doctor to lay down on her back on the sofa. The doctor lays down and gulps.

Yaz positions herself on the doctor and starts gently running her fingers through the doctor’s hair, which causes the doctor to start kissing her on the lips. Yaz pulls away and starts kissing on the doctor’s jaw until she gets down to her neck. She kisses passionately on the doctor’s neck as the doctor let’s out moans. “Oh Yaz, yes Yaz!” The doctor moans in pleasure. Yaz starts sucking on the doctor’s neck and finally leaves her mark. She pulls away and both sit up and just stare for a moment at each other. “Doctor today is the day that Graham and Ryan are coming back!” The doctor looks puzzled, “So we stopped in time.” Yaz panics for a moment, “No we didn’t cause now you have a hickey that they can see!” The doctor panics for a moment as well, “On no, you’re right,um what if I say I ran into my late wife River Song while traveling back in time?” Yaz laughed, “That might work but please can you not say that?” The doctor raises her eyebrows, “Then what should I say?” Yaz puts her finger on her chin while thinking, “Say nothing, say that it’s none of their business and leave it at that.” The doctor grins, “I could do that I suppose.”


End file.
